


Bedtime Stories

by pl8o



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy!Geoff, Gen, Mild Language, fear of ghosts, mild phasmophobia, rtsecretsanta, rtss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl8o/pseuds/pl8o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin’s fear of seeing ghosts gets in the way of a game night with Geoff, Geoff insists on being a father and finding out what’s bugging Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> for my roosterteeth secret santa, fall-over-boy! o u o

It was a Sunday night, and Gavin wasn’t feeling too religious.

In fact he was feeling rather superstitious, despite his adherent claims to abhor from such beliefs and thoughts. His mind drifted back to that night that he had spent in complete and utter terror for a few moments before sleeping off his feelings. He insisted it was a good way to cope; despite whatever dubious looks it had earned him.

He never really would admit to it, but he was quite terrified of the apparition he had seen on the outside of his window. _Two_ stories up. At the _top_ of his window. It had scarred him and he, as per usual, slept it off, albeit fitfully and he had nearly fallen off of his futon.

It was official. _Gavin Free was afraid of ghosts_.

He was fiddling with a corner of his blanket, too caught up in his plans to trick his brain into not worrying about apparitions and ghosts to notice the older man enter his room with a casual grin,

“Hey Gav, what’re we doing tonight while the girls are out?” Geoff leaned against the doorframe, waving an xbox controller at him and taking in the sparse decorations and furniture. Millie and Griffon decided to leave the men to their own devices in lieu of a “Girl’s Night Out”, which basically entailed Millie’s friends and the moms hanging out at some kid friendly restaurant and bar, as well as going to some new arcade that had opened up in downtown Austin.

Gavin shrugged, a small voice in his head nagging at him to leave Geoff to entertain himself and to save himself the trouble of facing that… _Thing_ again. Ghosts were not favorable things to see, especially after a few rounds of watching Joel and Adam attempt to play through Outlast in a dark room. The face in is mind slowly formed into one of the monsters that chased the duo’s character throughout the asylum, one of them, the pair had aptly named “Gary”. Geoff frowned, or more like, a frown tugged at his lips as he remained cheery, albeit slightly less so.

“What’s the matter, bud?” He sat down next to Gavin on the only other chair other than the futon Gavin insisted was enough, and drew a concerned look on his face, only to have Gavin sigh,

“Just a bit tired.” Was his reply, and Geoff shrugged,

“I guess it _has_ been a long day, edits take longer than planned?” Geoff’s voice was sweet as he began taking using fatherly tone Gavin was so accustomed to hearing when he talked to Millie and sometimes the other Achievement Hunters.

Gavin nodded, not able to lie with words. In truth, editing had gone smoother than Gavin had planned, leaving him to tinker with the settings on his Xbox one and play around with the kinect, something he had become fond of doing as of late now that the console was out. Of course, Geoff didn’t know that, as he usually left Gavin to his editing to do his own work on planning future projects for the Hunters and to do some sifting through HORSE entries.

“Hey, c’mon, you don’t look too good, did you even eat dinner yet? I bet you haven’t, come on, I won’t take no for an answer.” Geoff punctuated every word with an action to get Gavin to stand up, leave his room, go to the kitchen, and simultaneously become more sickeningly sweet with every enunciation. Gavin struggled, albeit weakly, but followed Geoff’s lead as he felt his stomach protest to his struggles.

“I’ll just come in for a quick nip and I’ll go to sleep.” Geoff nodded in approval before setting two plates down, alongside silverware and a napkin tossed haphazardly in Gavin’s direction. The napkin landed neatly in front of Gavin’s plate, which he proceeded to fold back into shape and place on his lap.

“We only have some pot roast and some leftover barbeque and salsa from Burnie’s party…” Geoff left the sentence hanging for Gavin to answer, to which the Brit fidgeted before quickly answering with pot roast.

In a few minutes, the meal was heated to perfection, or at least as perfect that leftovers could get, and the hearty scent of pot roast filled the kitchen. Gavin could feel his stomach rumble in appreciation of the prospect of food and he managed a grin, before his eye caught the light, or absence of it, coming though the sole window of the kitchen. Thankfully, nothing pale and ethereal seemed to be staring back at him.

Geoff glanced at Gavin and followed his eyes to the window, “Anything there?” He joked, hiding his growing concern over Gavin’s listlessness, which was unlike him when the two of them were left alone to play games of their own accord. Gavin snapped to attention and looked at Geoff as if he had started speaking another language.

“N-no, nothing but dark.” Gavin managed a small smirk and moved his food around, but of course, the answer didn’t satisfy Geoff. His paternal instincts were going into overdrive, a distressed man he thought of as a son was in front of him and he didn’t know what was wrong.

It didn’t help that Griffon nor Millie weren’t here either. They would’ve known what to say to persuade Gavin to open up.

Gavin squirmed under the scrutiny of Geoff. Keeping his head down, Gavin quickly glanced up behind the protection of his bangs that he had recently grown only to meet Geoff’s. With Geoff’s elbow propped up on the table to hold up his head, Gavin could practically see the gears working in Geoff’s mind as he scrutinized the younger man.

“Something’s wrong. Tell me.” Gavin looked up to see Geoff’s serious face. It wasn’t something he saw regularly, and it reminded him of the rare occasion when Millie did something that Geoff didn’t approve of. It was also a face he couldn’t lie to, a face that no matter what, would accept him, and save the ridiculing and teasing for later, when both parties were comfortable with whatever topic was brought up. Gavin groaned quietly as he chewed a piece of meat and frowned, Geoff was like a dad to him, and Geoff knew how to talk about sensitive topics, and well, Gavin knew he could trust Geoff and his topic wasn’t exactly the least conspicuous.

“Well…” Gavin related the whole happening to Geoff, the appearance of the deathly pale face, hearing about Burnie’s son’s claims, and feeling various chills inside of the Ramsey-Free house. Geoff listened to every word, inserting an expletive or simple grunt of acknowledgement in the proper times. He had been caring and no thought of judgment was apparent in his eyes…


End file.
